Despite being able to simultaneously execute several applications, some mobile computing devices can only present a graphical user interface (GUI) of a single application at a time. To interact with multiple applications at once, a user of a mobile computing device may have to switch between different application GUIs. For example, a user of a mobile computing device may have to cease entering text in a messaging application and provide input to cause the device to toggle to a search application to search for a particular piece of information to use when composing a message or otherwise entering text. Providing several inputs required by some computing devices to perform various tasks can be tedious, repetitive, and time consuming.